my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Illyana Rasputina
Real Name: Illyana Nikolievna Rasputina *'Current Alias:' Magik *'Aliases:' Darkchylde, Darkchild, Darkchilde Archimage, "Little Snowflake", Lightchylde, Red Flag #133, Phoenix *'Relatives:' **Efim Rasputin (paternal great-great-grandfather, deceased) **Grigory Rasputin (paternal great-grandfather, deceased) **Elena Rasputina (paternal great-grandmother, deceased) **Ivan Rasputin (paternal great-great-uncle) **Grigory Rasputin (paternal grandfather, deceased) **Vladimir Rasputin (paternal uncle, deceased) **Nikolai Rasputin (father, deceased) **Alexandra Rasputin (mother, deceased) **Mikhail Rasputin (brother) **Piotr Rasputin (brother) **Peter Rasputin (nephew) **Konstantin Rasputin (paternal cousin, deceased) **Klara Rasputina (paternal cousin, deceased) **Dimitriy Rasputin (paternal cousin, deceased) **Larisa Mishchenko (paternal cousin, deceased) **Pavel Plotnick (paternal distant relative) **Lamar Plotnick (paternal distant relative) **Lavinia Plotnick (paternal distant relative) **Grisha (paternal distant relative) **Yuri (paternal distant relative, deceased) *'Affiliation:' X-Men (Jean Grey School member); formerly X-Men (New Charles Xavier School member), Phoenix Five, New Mutants (founding member), Hellions, Bratpack *'Base of Operations:' Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, X-Haven, Limbo; formerly New Charles Xavier School for Mutants, near Roanoke, Alberta, Canada; Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Westchester County, New York City, New York; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Ship; Massachusetts Academy, Snow Valley, Massachusetts *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' Russian *'Marital Status:' Single *'Education:' High school level courses at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, tutored in magic by Belasco and Storm *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'5" *'Weight:' 130 lbs *'Eyes:' Blue (as Illyana); Yellow rimmed with red (as Darkchilde) *'Hair:' Blonde *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Ust-Ordynsky Collective, near Lake Baikal, Siberia, Russia Powers and Abilities Stepping Discs: Magik has the ability to mentally control "stepping discs", which allow herself and others to teleport across interstellar distances or through time. The discs are part of a dimension known as Limbo. This dimension is specifically known alternatively as "Demonic Limbo", "Limbo-Belasco", or "Otherplace". However, when Magik mentally calls for a stepping disc, she must use Limbo as a midway point before she can teleport to an alternate location. It is not known if she was genetically predetermined to travel through Limbo, or if she did so because, having been spirited there as a child, it was the alternate dimension she was instinctively aware of. Magik has succeeded in teleporting herself across continents, from one continent to another, and even interplanetary and intergalactic distances on occasion. Apparently, she can mentally scan Limbo while on Earth in order to locate whoever she wishes to teleport from Limbo down to her, on Earth. Unlike most other teleporters, Magik can teleport through time as well as space. She has teleported moments, days, or centuries into the past or future. Especially, early on, she had difficulty modulating this ability and would often inadvertently travel through time and space when intending to teleport only through space. Magik was told by Doctor Strange that she had potential for great feats of manipulating time on a wider scale. Sorcery: Magik is the Sorceress Supreme of her Limbo dimension. The extent of her powers there are all-powerful and powerful demons of Limbo do not dare challenge her. Magik has access to Belasco's store of mystical knowledge. Magik's sorcery is a unique mix of black magic that she learned from Belasco and white magic that she was taugh from an alternative reality Ororo Munroe. On one occasion, Magik was shown to have easily inhibited the powers of the Enchantress while in Limbo despite the Enchantress being a powerful sorceress in her own right. Magik is capable of casting binding spells, energy blasts, scrying, projecting an astral form, and other talents. On Earth, she was limited to astral projection, the ability to detect mystical presences, simple spells, and summoning her soulsword. Since her tutelage under Doctor Strange, Magik has shown better control and more powerful spells on Earth. Limbo Control: Magik's Limbo, also known as Otherplace, is not a void as such, but rather a small pocket dimension that is tenuously connected to True Limbo, where time does not pass in a physical sense and, as a result, no one can age or die. The matter within Magik's Limbo can be shaped and transformed by the thoughts and emotions of the sorcerer who is its master. Mystical Armor: The more that Magik uses her magical power on any occasion, the more mystical armor appears on her body. The nature and origin of this armor is, as of yet, unknown. Along with the armor, Magik's appearance will become more demonic, including horns, hooves, or a tail. The mystical armor is a natural power of whoever rules in Limbo. Psionic Shields: She has impenetrable psionic shields, most likely as a result of the time she spent in Limbo and the effects of her partially demonic soul. As such, even powerful telepaths such as Charles Xavier, David Haller, Emma Frost, and Rachel Summers cannot mentally read Magik's thoughts or sense her psionically. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Teleportation Category:Time Travel Category:Sorcery Category:Energy Blasts Category:Astral Projection Category:Telepathic Resistance